Certain onerous jurisdictions have laws that prohibit a magazine in a firearm from being removed for reloading without requiring the firearm to be at least partially disassembled. With firearms having both upper and lower receivers, such disassembly can take the form of separating the upper receiver from the lower receiver. This is most easily accomplished by removing a rear takedown pin that allows the upper receiver to be rotated away from the lower receiver about a front pivot pin. However, removing the rear takedown pin from such a firearm sustains the risk of inadvertently dropping the takedown pin or otherwise misplacing it after reloading a fresh magazine, and of trying to re-engage the takedown pin after reloading perhaps while taking fire, and as a result such an operation is fraught with increased risk. Such risk is particularly high in life-or-death shoot-out situation where criminal elements are not burdened with the moral obligation to follow local laws requiring their guns to be disassembled in order to be reloaded.
Therefore, there is a need for a device that allows for the quick disassembly of a firearm without requiring the full removal of the takedown pin. Such a needed invention would provide for single finger actuation and be relatively quick to install and intuitive to use. The present invention accomplishes these objectives.